


Aims Private

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, First Time, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:03:51
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared Padalecki, a trouble maker with a bad boy attitude and a Juvi record gets sent to the private school Aims in hopes that it'll straighten him out and get him on the "right" path in life.Jensen Ackles, the son of a very rich and very powerful judge also attends Aims private school with high hopes of one day becoming a doctor.Polar opposites, what happens when their two worlds collide and they're forced to share a room? Will they be able to make it through the year without killing each other?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places mentioned.  
**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
The judge walked into the courtroom and sighed. "Ah, Mr. Padalecki, what have we been up to now?" "Hey, Rob." Jared said with a quick nod before he began spinning in the chair he was currently sitting in. "Mr. Padalecki, you are to address me as judge Singer or Sir and will you stand up please." Jared groaned but did as told. "Thank you." he said as he glanced down at Jared's new record. "Breaking and entering and two counts of vandalism."  
  
He glanced up at Jared through his glasses, "Mr. Padalecki, we've gone over this a few times now. You've been to Juvi and back three times and nothing has changed. Why do you think that is?" Jared just looked down and shrugged, he didn't like the way the judge was looking at him. "I see. Well I think maybe we are going about this the wrong way. I am going to send you to Aims, an all boys private school." Jared's head snapped up but when he opened his mouth to protest judge Singer put a hand up. "It's already been decided. The school is going to be paying for your books, uniforms and dorm room. You're a smart kid, Padalecki. I've seen your grades and I really believe this could be just the thing you need. Your classes start next week."  
  
Jared groaned, _boy was this gonna suck_ , he thought as he was led out of the courtroom. _Maybe I could just not show up._ As if reading his thoughts the judge began speaking again, "If you are not in class Monday morning the school is to give us a call and you'll be sent back to my courtroom. I'm afraid next time I wont be so nice." Judge Singer gave him a serious look. "We're going around in circles here, Mr. Padalecki. I want to see you get your life on track. I've seen far too many young people throw their lives away and I don't want you to be one of them." Jared looked up at him and only saw honesty. "You are to check in with your parole officer every Friday. He'll be stopping by the school to see you from time to time to as well.", with that Jared was led out of the building.  
  
He got onto his motorcycle and let out a long breath. _This was going to be a long year_ , he thought as he sped off.  
  


**~-~-~Aims Private~-~-~**

  
Jensen sat down at the dining room's table and stared down at the plate in front of him. He smiled when he realized his mother had already filled up his plate with all of his favorites. He picked up his fork and began eating just as his mother began talking, "So Jensen Hun, did you get everything packed for school?" "Uh, mostly." he said as he swallowed, "I still have a few things I need to get though." His mother nodded, "I'll have Jeffrey take you tomorrow." Jensen nodded his head and mumbled a thanks. Jeffrey was their personal driver and the only member of their "staff" that Jensen actually cared much for.

The rest of the diner went pretty much the same, his mother and him making small talk, mostly about school. Jensen's dad stayed silent through most of the dinner however. He hadn't approved of Jensen going back to an all boys school when he had come out to his parents. Jensen and his mother had insisted though. It was, after all, the only one he'd ever gone to and all of his friends were there. Being gay didn't change much about the school in Jensen's opinion and certainly not enough to make him transfer out. Still his dad wasn't happy about the idea.

Jensen excused himself from the table once he had finished eating. He went up to his room and closed the door quietly, flopping down onto his bed once he did. Staring up at the ceiling, he began thinking. He really couldn't wait to go back to school. He missed his friends and while he loved his parents, he was also glad to get away from them for a little while. His dad more so than his mom. After all he wasn't exactly the easiest person to live with. Sure Jensen would miss them but he couldn't help but feel anxious when he thought about going back. He really hoped the rest of the week went by fast.

**~-~-~Aims Private~-~-~**

  
Jared's motorcycle came to a stop in front of the school. He slowly slid off the bike, taking off his helmet along the way, shaking out his hair once he did. He looked over the school, with an eyebrow arched. _Wow_ he thought, _this place is huge_. He slowly slipped the brown leather bag he'd been wearing from around his chest and began to walk up the long walkway, pointedly ignoring all of the glances and whispers that began as he walked by, he was pretty much used to it by now.

Making his way to the office to collect his uniforms and books, Jared groaned when he caught site of the uniforms. They consisted of khaki pants, a white button up shirt, a blue sweater vest and a blue stripped tie. _Did they really expect him to wear that?_ he thought as he took the clothes from the school's office secretary. She quickly handed them over as if he was gonna jump her or something and Jared didn't know whether to snarl or laugh. He settled for shaking his head and heading for his dorm room. Everyone was always so quick to judge him.

Jared looked down at the paper that'd come with his stuff and saw he was staying in room 519. Sighing he started the long walk, receiving more stares and whispers along the way. Finally finding the room, he slowly opened the door and stepped inside, seeing that what he assumed was his new roommate was already there unpacking. "Uh, Jensen?" Jared asked looking down then back up from paper. "Yeah. You must be Jared." Jensen said as he sat the stuff he was unpacking down on the bed. When he turned to look at his new roommate, he gasped in a breath. He was gorgeous.

Jared stretched out his hand in greeting and Jensen stared down at it for a moment before taking and shaking it. "Nice to meet you, Jared." he said nervously. "You too." Jared said clapping him on the shoulder before turning and dumping everything onto his bed. Jensen stared at Jared for a moment, he was so very different from everyone else there. He turned back to his own things and continued on the task of putting everything away and where it belonged. His mind now on the boy he'd have to share a room with for a year.

Jared didn't make a move to do the same however, he just scooted everything to one side of his bed and sat down on the other, his body slouching against the wall. He let out a long breath, "What's there to do at this school?" he asked, clearly bored. "Uh, learn." Jensen said looking at him through the corner or his eye. "Smartass." Jared grumbled but he gave a small dimpled smile anyway. Jensen smiled and turned to face him, "Well there's not much else really." "Great." Jared muttered. Jensen looked over him a few more times and bit his lip before turning back to his bed and sitting down.

Jared groaned and got up off of his bed. He quickly pulled off his shirt and began going though his clothes, apparently looking for something in particular. Jensen looked over Jared's body, firm well defined muscles stretched over smooth skin. He swallowed hard when he caught site of Jared's nipple ring, the golden hoop glistening slightly from the light in the room. Jensen slid his eyes over and stared at the sleeve of tattoos running down Jared's right arm, noting how it ran up his shoulder, back and chest slightly as well. Jensen gasped when Jared twisted his body slightly and he caught site of a rather large, ragged scar running from his left hipbone to just above his lower rib.

Jared looked over at him when he heard the gasp. Jensen blushed and looked away. Jared gave him a puzzling look and quirked an eyebrow before turning back to his clothes and finally pulling out the shirt he'd been looking for. "Ah-ha!" he said in triumph as he pulled the material over his head. Once he had the shirt on he quickly slipped on his boots and grabbed his black leather jacket from the back of the computer chair.

"See ya later, Jason." Jared hollered as he pulled the room's door open and stepped out. "It's Jensen!" Jensen yelled back as the door shut, "Where are you going?" he asked but Jared was already gone. Jensen groaned, it was going to be a long year...


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: _Sorry this one is so short. Hopefully the next one will be longer._  


* * *

  
**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people or places mentioned.  
**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Jared's bike came to a stop when he spotted the familiar building of his usual hideout. "Chad!" He yelled when he caught site of his friend leaning against the brick wall of the abandon building, Jared thought it used to be a pharmacy but he wasn't sure. "Hey man." Chad said when Jared walked up to him and they did their usual handshake, "Where have you been today?" "I told you man, I got school tomorrow. I had to go get my books and shit, plus set up the room." Chad handed him a beer, "Totally forgot, man." They were silent for a moment. "What's the school like?" Chad asked taking a sip of his own beer.  
  
Jared made a face before taking a long swig. Chad snorted, "That good huh?" "Yeah, I wasn't there for more than twenty minutes and I can't even tell you how many stares I got. They're all spoiled rich kids who's daddy's have given them anything they've ever wanted." he took another long swig. Chad just shook his head, "You haven't even started classes yet." Jared nodded, "I know."  
  
"What about your roommate?" Chad asked curiously. "He seems like the rest of 'em." Chad nodded, "Is he cute?" Jared looked over at him, "Is that all you think about?" "Pretty much." he stated simply. Jared sighed, "Yeah, he's cute but like I said he seems like just the rest of them. A spoiled rich kid who's had everything handed to him."  
  
They stayed silent for awhile. "This year is gonna freakin' suck!" Jared said as he threw his now empty beer can.  
  
 ****

~-~-~Aims Private~-~-~

  
Jared stumbled back into the room at a quarter past three, by now completely drunk. Jensen, who up until now had been sleeping, woke with a start when Jared, in his drunken state, ran into the computer desk in the room with a loud crash, the items on the desk now strewn around everywhere. Jared groaned at the impact and Jensen groaned at Jared.

After a moment of Jared trying but failing at getting up Jensen got out of bed and went over to him. "Come on." he said as he grabbed Jared's arm lifting it up and slinging it over his shoulder. "Hey, Jason!" Jared slurred, "Wha's up man?" Jensen rolled his eyes and grumbled "It's Jensen." Jared furrowed his eyebrows, "Jensen? What kind of name is Jensen?" Jensen rolled his eyes again and chose to ignore him, deciding to just focus on getting his giant roommate into bed.

When Jensen finally managed to get him to his bed he tripped over one of the many items knocked down from the desk. Jared giggled, "You're clumsy." Jensen just groaned and got up, pushing Jared back onto the mattress. "How'd you even get home?" he asked as he began taking off Jared's shoes, there was no way he manged to get back on his own. "M' buddy Chad brought me." Jared slurred matter-of-factly. Jensen snorted. "You mean he wasn't drunk too?" he asked seriously curious. "No, he only had one beer." Jared said holding up a finger for emphasis and then hiccuping.

He yawned, "M' tired." Jensen looked at him and sighed, finally getting Jared onto the bed and his shoes off, he pulled the blankets over him. Jared fell asleep almost instantly. Running a frustrated hand down his face Jensen looked over his roommate's sleeping form, "I wonder if he's like this all the time" he grumbled. He couldn't help but smirk however when he thought about the hangover Jared would have in class tomorrow. _Served him right_ , he thought as he climbed back into his own bed.


End file.
